Generally, a touch screen panel may be classified into the following types according to a detection manner of signal. That is, there are a resistive type detecting a position pressed by pressure in a state where a direct voltage is applied which changes a current or voltage value, a capacitive type using capacitance coupling in a state where an alternating voltage is applied, an electromagnetic type detecting a selected position in a state where a magnetic field is applied as a change in voltage, and the like.